sundaysigilfandomcom-20200213-history
Grapple Rules
Initiating a grapple: * Provoke AoO (hit = end of attempt, note that character being attacked gets an AoO regardless of size differences) * Melee touch attack (miss = end of attempt) * Opposed grapple check (fail = end of attempt): deal non-lethal damage to the target as if with an unarmed strike (1d3 as Med, 1d4 as Large plus STR modifier) Once grappling, you and your opponent each have the following options: * Basic Actions that don't affect how the grapple continues: **S* Activate a Magic Item (no spell completion items scrolls, no opposed check) **A* Attack Your Opponent (Unarmed, Natural, or Light Weapon only at -4, no opposed check) **V* Cast a Spell (standard action or less; No 'S' components; 'M', 'F', and 'DF' components must be in hand, you must make a Concentration check DC 20 + spell level or lose the spell, no opposed check) **A* Damage Your Opponent (equivalent to Unarmed Strike, opposed check req) **M* Draw a Light Weapon (opposed check req) **F* Retrieve a Spell Component (no opposed check) **A* Use Opponent's Weapon (opponent must be holding weapon, light weapon only, -4 to attack, opposed check req) * Actions that change the grapple: **S* Escape from Grapple (You may substitute an Escape Artist check): Success ends the grapple. Failure wastes an action (opposed check req) **S* Move: Success allows you to move half your speed in any direction, taking all grapplers with you. Failure wastes an action (+4 to grapple check if your opponent is pinned, opposed check req) **A* Pin Your Opponent: Success changes options for both grapplers, See below. Failure wastes an action (opposed check req) *** If you are pinning your opponent you can: ****A* Damage Your Opponent (see above - check req) ****A* Use Opponent's Weapon (see above - check req) ****S* Move (see above - check req) ****S* Disarm or remove secured worn object (opposed check req at -4) ****V* Cast spell (see above, Concentration check req) **** N* Hold opponent silent (no action, no opposed check) ****M* Release opponent (no opposed check, ends grapple) ***If you are pinned you can: ****V* Escape the pin as an attack action (you may substitute an Escape Artist check as a standard action): Success means you are still grappled, but no longer pinned. Failure wastes an action (opposed check req) **A* Throw Your Foe to the Ground: Success means you and your foe fall prone in the space you both share, but you're still grappling. Failure means the opponent gets a chance to throw you to the ground (opposed check req) ***A* Optional: take a -4 penalty on opposed check: Success means you break your foe's hold on you and you throw your foe to the ground in a space adjacent to the space you formerly shared (opposed check at -4 req) **A* Break Another's Hold (you aren't in the grapple, but you attempt to break the hold of one of the grapplers): Success means the character you are helping is freed (opposed check req) Options are marked based on the action type required: * 0 = Free Action * M = Move Action * S = Standard Action * A = Attack Action * F = Full Round Action * V = Varies * N = No Action